Breath
by Sandou
Summary: ST week / Day 1 - Il a une respiration sifflante qui lui tape sur le système ! Temari a beau se prélasser dans les bains publics, elle n'entend que lui.
**Breath
** _ShikaTema week : Respiration_

Il respirait terriblement fort. C'en devenait insupportable. Il était malade ? Il avait le nez bouché ? Aucune idée mais, punaise, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Assise à une table d'étude, Temari fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le dossier qu'elle relisait pour la cinquième fois.

Bon. Arrangement Suna-Konoha… _Soupir fort_ … Échange de matières premières… Commerce de fond… Hm. Ok. Top. _Respiration grasse_ … Franchement…

Temari atteignait progressivement ses limites. Deux jours que ça durait, ça commençait à bien faire. La blonde de Suna se leva d'un geste sec et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de ce respirateur bruyant. Assit à même le sol, un rouleau à la main, Shikamaru Nara leva le nez de sa paperasse en voyant sa collègue ambassadrice venir à sa rencontre.

« Nara. J'en peux plus, avoua-t-elle en le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur. »

Un instant, le brun retint sa respiration et la jeune femme se mit à sourire : enfin. Puis il laissa de nouveau son souffle fort se faire entendre aux oreilles de la blonde.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Étonné par la blonde, Shikamaru cligna des yeux et ferma la bouche.

« Tu respires comme un phoque. Toi qui es si calme, d'habitude… C'est vraiment difficile de passer outre tes babines obstinément ouvertes qui laissent passer cette respiration d'animal. »

Les yeux bruns du jeune homme papillonnèrent le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle puis il renifla en se relevant pour être à sa hauteur. Il était sacrement grand pour un ninja qu'elle avait vu grandir, c'en était presque impressionnant…

« Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, tu as toujours la possibilité d'aller bosser dans le bureau des ambassadeurs plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque, grinça-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai le nez bouché, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Il va falloir faire avec. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun retourna à sa lecture et ignora la blonde. Sa respiration lourde revint à la charge et Temari céda : très bien, elle en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il était déjà tard inutile pour elle de se forcer à finir sa journée dans de pareilles conditions. La blonde quitta les locaux et partit en direction du centre-ville.

Depuis bientôt six mois, Temari de Suna se trouvait coincée à Konoha pour régler tout un tas d'affaires administratives entre son village et celui-ci. De quoi se dire qu'il fallait plus que le nez sifflant du Nara pour la décontenancer.  
Un vent frisquet lui passa sous le nez et elle se frotta les bras. L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez par ici et elle se félicita de ne toujours pas être tombée malade pas comme Nara qui couvait visiblement quelque chose. Une raison de plus qui la poussait à vouloir régler la paperasse rapidement pour retourner à Suna.

« Tem ! »

La main levée, Ino Yamanaka interpella la blonde et l'invita à la rejoindre à l'intérieur d'un café chaleureux.

« On n'attendait plus que toi. »

Sakura Haruno et Tenten, assises sur la banquette d'une table du fond, regardèrent les deux blondes venir à elles et les saluèrent.  
Depuis deux mois, Temari et elles se retrouvaient au même endroit les jours ouvrés et discutaient de leurs vies. Peu habituée à ce train de vie, la sunienne s'était pourtant prit d'amitié pour ses cadettes et appréciait tout particulièrement de les voir après sa journée de travail.

« Hinata est en mission avec Kurenai-sensei, avertit alors Sakura en laissant une place à côté d'elle à Temari. On ne sera que nous quatre. »

Rapidement, la respiration insupportable du Nara ne fut plus qu'un souvenir vague et Temari profita de son temps pour penser à de nouvelles choses. Être à Konoha avait d'abord mené à de nombreuses questions, les premiers temps de son arrivée.

Serait-elle capable de vivre loin de ses frères pendant un an ? Pourrait-elle s'entendre avec ce flemmard de Nara qui constituait son binôme ? Réussirait-elle à s'intégrer au village de Konoha ? Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour constater que ce village avait une tendance à accepter les étranger avec plus de facilitée qu'à Suna. Le regard dans le vague, Temari fut happée par la discussion de ses amies et s'y intéressa soudain.

« C'est compliqué, vous savez. Sasuke est rarement là. Je sais plus quoi faire pour qu'enfin il fasse attention à moi. »

La tête soutenue par sa paume de main, Sakura sembla perdre sa vivacité et son regard se fixa sur une tache de café.  
Il arrivait bien souvent à ses amies de Konoha qu'elles parlent spontanément de leurs relations amoureuses. Temari, qui n'avait encore pas eu l'occasion de vivre une relation avec qui que ce soit, s'étonnait toujours de voir avec quelle facilité elles réussissaient à évoquer leurs amourettes. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter attentivement la discussion.

« Mais tu ne vas pas attendre des siècles non plus ? questionna alors Ino avec vivacité. Le temps passe vite, si tu ne profite pas de lui maintenant, alors à quoi bon dire de vous que vous êtes un couple ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Temari n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en amour, mais il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas : À trop le laisser filer, Sakura n'aurait aucune chance de vivre sa jeunesse amoureuse à fond.

Le sujet s'envenima progressivement lorsqu'Ino évoqua la possibilité pour Sakura de faire un véritable rentre-dedans à Sasuke pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Mais Temari n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, son attention ayant dérivé vers autre chose. Vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Vers Shikamaru qui, au comptoir, commandait un café en compagnie de Kiba Inuzuka et Rock Lee. Les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il avait, laissait à Temari tout le loisir d'imaginer son collègue respirer comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Soudain, elle le vit lui glisser un coup d'œil avant de revenir à Kiba. C'avait été tellement rapide qu'elle hésita à croire à une fantaisie de son esprit.  
Non. Shikamaru n'était le genre d'homme à jeter des coups d'œil. Il était quelqu'un de bien plus intègre que ça.

Un coup de coude dans ses cotes la rappela à l'ordre et Temari se tourna vers Sakura qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es prête ? »

Depuis deux mois, les jeunes femmes avaient établi un véritable rituel qu'elle s'employait à exercer quotidiennement. Il y avait d'abord le café, la petite pâtisserie, les potins, les sujets sulfureux puis finalement les sources chaudes. Seul moment de repos où les kunoichis restaient muettes et profitaient de la chaleur de l'eau pour se détendre de leur journée et se nettoyer des crasses accumulées.  
Posant de la monnaie sur la table, Temari quitta le café en compagnie des ses amies et constata l'absence de Shikamaru au comptoir. Il avait été vraiment rapide avec ses deux acolytes…

« J'en pouvais plus… »

Ino s'allongea de tout son long dans le bain et soupira de satisfaction. La veille, elle rentrait de mission et n'avait attendu que ce moment de la journée depuis. Rapidement, les trois autres kunoichis la rejoignirent et profitèrent à leur tour de la chaleur de la source.

Repos.  
Bien-être.  
Délectation.

Temari se passa de l'eau sur la nuque et oublia la présence de ses amies un instant. Le bassin ouvert donnait une belle vue sur le ciel de fin d'après-midi. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, elle prit appui contre le rebord et se massa les épaules. Comme toujours, dans cet instant de détente, la jeune femme fit le point sur sa situation présente.

Konoha.  
La bibliothèque.  
Shikamaru.  
Leur boulot.  
La paperasse.  
La respiration de Shikamaru.

Comme par un effet d'écho, Temari se mit à entendre la respiration de son collègue et grommela… Même dans ce calme intime, le nez bouché de Shikamaru s'introduisait dans son esprit. La blonde se laissa glisser sous l'eau, mettant à son compte la persistance auditive qu'elle subissait. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le brun et sa babine pendante…  
Puis la jeune femme remonta à la surface et écouta le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses côtés, les yeux toujours clos.

Clip. Clop. _Fffuu_. Clip. Clop. Clip. _Ffffffuuu_. Clop. _Fffffuuuu_ …

L'œil vert de la blonde s'ouvrit d'un geste vif. Ça n'avait rien d'irréel… Elle entendait clairement cette respiration et ça n'avait rien de fantasmé. Prenant appui sur le rebord du bassin, Temari se releva de tout son long, éclaboussant Tenten qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Dis-moi, Tenten, murmura alors la sunienne en regardant fixement devant elle. Tu pourrais me rappeler l'âge de tes compagnons de promo ?  
\- Hm eh bien, commença la brune en observant avec attention son amie qui, fièrement nue, ressemblait à une statue d'Amazone. J'ai dix-neuf ans, tout comme Lee. Les autres ont plutôt entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Pourquoi ? »

Temari se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« On en reparlera plus tard. »

La blonde fit un rapide calcul. Ils étaient adultes… Ils devaient savoir l'erreur qu'ils commettaient… Alors pourquoi ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Elle devait forcement se planter.

 _Ffffuuuuu…  
_ Ou peut-être pas.

Sans plus attendre de confirmation, Temari de Suna attrapa la serviette de bain posée au bord du bassin et quitta les lieux après un rapide au revoir à l'attention de ses amies.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net…  
Étaient- _ils_ d'atroces petits trous du cul vicieux ?

Passant par les vestiaires, elle s'habilla puis décampa des bains publics pour observer le bâtiment de loin. Plutôt éloigné du centre-ville, taillé à même la montagne voisine et accommodé de bois, le bâtiment se séparait en deux. La première partie disposait d'un large toit et conservait l'accueil et les vestiaires tandis que la deuxième, plus en hauteur et cachée parmi les arbres et la montagne, abritaient les bains séparés pour homme et femme.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour s'approcher de cette deuxième partie et apercevoir ce qui lui avait sauté aux oreilles lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Prenant à cœur de ne pas se faire remarquer, la jeune femme prit appui plus haut sur la montagne et surplomba une scène qui la laissa perplexe.

Cachés parmi les feuillages environnant, trois jeunes bruns observaient à travers un pan de bois le bain des femmes.  
Kiba Inuzuka semblait le plus sensible et se collait à la paroi dans l'espoir d'y voir mieux les corps de ses collègues tandis que Lee Rock sautillait sur place d'attendre que son tour vienne. Plus loin, assit contre un rocher, Shikamaru Nara respirait fort et reniflait comme jamais, le regard rêveur. S'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à l'activité de ses amis, le rouge aux joues qu'il conservait était une preuve suffisante de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

Plus aucun doute n'était permis : les sales petits mateurs allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

-•-

Il respirait terriblement fort. Maintenant qu'elle savait précisément ce qui causait le nez bouché de son collègue, Temari voyait les choses d'une manière nettement différente. Ce foutu pervers avait préféré tomber malade pour les observer nues au bain public plutôt que de clairement énoncer ses intentions auprès des personnes concernées. À Suna, on leur aurait coupé la langue.

À Suna, d'ailleurs, on ne prenait pas autant de pincette au sujet de la nudité. Pour Temari, étrangère au milieu d'un pays aux fausses allures libérales, il était bien difficile de faire la part des choses. Dénoncer Shikamaru et ses amis à Sakura, Ino et Tenten revenait à trahir la confiance que le pays du feu lui accordait. Mais les laisser continuer sans rien faire aurait de quoi la trahir elle dans ses convictions…

La lèvre du bas pendante de Shikamaru hypnotisa la jeune femme qui se désintéressa du rouleau qu'elle lisait pour l'observer depuis l'autre bout de la salle.  
Il aurait aussi bien pu se moucher, prendre de quoi se décongestionner les narines, respirer moins fort… Mais non, il respirait toujours aussi bruyamment et Temari menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre.  
Tout ça parce qu'il la matait nue en plein hiver !  
Elle allait tout faire péter.

« J'me tire. »

La jeune femme rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir avant d'être interrompue par le brun qui la héla.

« Il est tôt. Qu'est-ce que je dis à Tsunade si elle passe ? »

Mince… Temari avait de vraies responsabilités, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la bibliothèque si facilement. Une idée stupide germa alors de son esprit : il était temps d'y aller au culot.

« Je comptais aller aux sources chaudes. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme le vit déglutir et refermer la bouche. Il ne répondit rien et la laissa filer sans protester plus. Tout en fermant la porte, Temari sentit son cœur bondir. Venait-elle Vraiment de propose à Nara de venir avec elle aux sources ? Encore heureux qu'il n'ait rien répondu, dans le cas contraire, elle se serait trouvée dans une situation bien trop gênante…  
Elle prit appui sur le mur le temps de calmer ses esprits et ne tergiversa pas plus en prenant le chemin des sources. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Shikamaru vienne la surprendre maintenant, en plein milieu d'une journée de travail…

À cette heure-ci, la blonde ne croisa personne dans les rues et découvrit le bassin pour femmes vide et calme. Y aller avec ses amies ne changeait pas grand-chose mais la blonde ruminait tellement à propos de son collègue qu'il lui paraissait impossible de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions.  
D'autant plus que la preuve d'un délit se faisait entendre à des lieux de là.

Shikamaru Nara devait bien avoir dix-huit ans. Il avait vécu la guerre, la mort, des épreuves atroces tous le long de sa vie. Certainement qu'il était à présent un adulte avant l'heure, ignorant tout de l'adolescence qu'il avait survolé à l'époque où il était chûnin. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de petite-amie avec qui partager des moments intimes, c'était une explication possible à son voyeurisme. Mais c'était une bien faible explication.  
Il était un adulte, bon sang ! À le connaitre depuis si longtemps, Temari s'était prise à penser qu'il valait mieux que feu maitre Jiraiya.

« Que d'illusion… »

Pouffant à sa propre remarque, la kunoichi laissa tomber sa serviette et s'immergea dans l'eau chaude du bassin, tachant de mettre de côté tous ses tracas. Les muscles de son dos se détendirent, son visage se dérida, sa respiration se calma…  
Inutile de penser à Tsunade qui l'incendierait pour avoir déserté les locaux. Temari aurait tous le temps de s'en mordre les doigts quand Shikamaru arrêterait de respirer comme un bœuf. D'ici-là… Il ne valait mieux pas l'importuner.

Seule dans ce grand bassin, la blonde écarta les bras et se laissa porter par l'eau. Le calme, le soleil d'hiver qui lui caressait le visage, le souffle régulier du vent. La respiration persistante de Shikamaru.  
 _Punaise !  
_  
Temari serra les dents et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas osé à nouveau, quand même ?! Bon… Il ne serait pas l'unique voyeur à venir mater des femmes aux sources mais cette respiration ne pouvait tromper personne.  
Si elle lui éclatait les dents, elle était bonne pour une guerre diplomatique… Non, il fallait qu'elle le joue plus finement. Shikamaru était un stratège, il devait avoir réfléchi longtemps avant d'avoir prit le chemin de la blonde… Autrement, c'était un abruti fini. La jeune femme avait beau être à fleur de peau, elle connaissait suffisamment le Nara pour penser plus largement à ce qu'il se passait.

Mais une idée persistante se collait à ses pensées et Temari avait bien du mal à s'en détacher. Shikamaru Nara venait-il aux sources chaudes pour la mater, Elle ? C'était un beau compliment à imaginer et la blonde se surprit à y sourire en coin.

Après tout… Elle était une bien jolie femme, estima-t-elle en décroisant les bras. Tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau, elle ferma les yeux.

Une belle peau bronzée, commença-t-elle à énumérer en passant ses doigts sur l'un de ses bras pour les glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Douce, _Soupir_ , chaleureuse, _Silence_ …  
Et puis, il y avait aussi son corps, savamment musclé, résolument ferme, aux courbes agiles. Temari étira les bras et laissa son dos se cambrer. _Soupir_. Il n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que Shikamaru s'intéresse à son corps. Elle passa une main contre son cou et la laissa descendre entre ses seins. _Silence_.

Prêtant attention aux bruits alentours, Temari sourit pour elle-même. Le voyeur de service, lui sembla-t-il, ne faisait plus un bruit à mesure que la pose la blonde se faisait plus lascive. Ça n'avait rien eu de prémédité mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait…

« Hmmm… »

Doucement, Temari ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel nuageux. Il faisait plutôt froid mais rien que d'imaginer son collègue l'observer de loin la réchauffait. Elle rentrait progressivement dans un jeu étrange mais n'y voyait aucun mal.  
Il y avait les sources chaudes, l'intimité du lieu, Shikamaru, sa respiration hésitante, l'envie qu'elle avait de se donner en spectacle pour lui.

Uniquement pour lui.  
Dès qu'elle aurait le temps d'y songer, se promit Temari, il lui faudrait mettre au clair ses émotions.

Poussant un soupir qu'elle voulut langoureux, la jeune femme amena ses deux mains contre sa nuque et les fit descendre sur ses bras, resserrant sa poitrine. Un nouveau silence se fit, le temps qu'elle change de position puis la respiration lourde revint.  
Légèrement plus forte et bruyante, plus saccadée.

Auparavant si récalcitrante à l'idée de s'imaginer être observée par un ami, Temari entrevoyait les choses d'une manière plus sensuelle. Après tout, il ne la touchait, ne lui parlait pas, ne donnait pas signe de vie. Elle pouvait bien faire toutes les fantaisies qui lui passaient par la tête, Shikamaru ne viendrait jamais lui dire qu'il l'avait espionnée.

Dorénavant, elle saurait jouer de cet atout.

-•-

Il respirait terriblement fort. Tout comme elle. À trop jouer les exhibitionniste, Temari couvait à présent un petit coup de froid. Se voulant discrète, elle attrapa un mouchoir et se moucha. Cherchant un bouquin entre les rangées de la bibliothèque, Shikamaru lui passa devant et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, faisant le tri dans ses lectures.

Le crâne de Temari la lança alors et ses mains se portèrent à son cou tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour se masser la nuque. Les doigts parcourant sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, fatiguée par son mal de tête persistant.  
Depuis une semaine, Temari, malgré la compagnie de ses amies, mettait à profit ce qu'elle savait pour le plaisir de Nara et ne s'y prenait pas à moitié. La seule respiration du brun tenait tout son sens et elle cachait avec peine le plaisir qu'elle prenait à être celle qu'il matait depuis son petit perchoir.

À peine eut elle ouvert un œil qu'elle remarqua son collègue ambassadeur la fixer, les joues rouges.

Ils n'en parleraient peut-être jamais mais une chose était sûre : elle ne trahirait pour rien au monde leur petit secret.

-•-

« C'est la semaine du ShikaTema ! Angoisse suprême, j'étais même pas au courant :c. Il a fallut qu'on me le dire la veille, j'suis dans l'mal. Je m'étais dis qu'un jour ça serait cool que j'y participe mais j'avais jamais réussis à être mise au courant dans les temps :(. Cette année n'y fait pas exception mais tant pis, j'vais faire mon possible pour écrire sept OS en sept jours ! »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


End file.
